narakafandomcom-20200213-history
Takshak
Takshak is the warlord of rasatala, a huge wetland that extends from the tip of the arbuda mountains in the north ( which is the starting point of naraka) to the sea in the south that separates them from the city of Mahatala. He is previously punnaga prince, who after his fatal fight with Syena was resuscitated by Tvastr and then moves to Arbuda region with his band of mercenaries in a bid to eventually take revenge from the Garuda army. History Taksaka was the prince of Mahatala, and ruled over the clan of Punnagas, the hard skin sub clan of nagas and the mixed breed of Makaras, the amphibious race who preferred the wetlands more than the green lands of Indus valley. The makaras and Punnagas were always at loggerheads with each other for supremacy. Punnagas considered themselves of pure blood and looked down upon makaras. But after the 10th war, which was led by Vritra the makara warlord, they had become more prominent in mahatala. After, the 10th war an agreement was made and Taksak became the chief of Mahatala replacing vritra's younger son. In return, Taraka, younger sister of Taksak was married off to Brihaspati. Taksak Vs. Syena Taksak stands up to syena when he shows up at Mahatala to request Tara to come back with him. Taksak vehemently opposes to this and challenges Syena for a dual, even though he fully knew that syena's martial abilities were unsurpassed. Taksak proves to be a surprisingly accomplished Yoddha, and matches upto a unmotivated Syena, but eventually the battle ends with Taksak fatally wounded. When resuscitated by Tvastr, who uses a mysterious element called Krsn-ayas, a black metal, he then moves with his band of people towards Arbuda region, that makes up the southern tip of naraka. They occupy the caves - natural and artificial in the aravalli mountains and start hunting the pishachas from north to feed their growing army. Appearance and Personality Taksak was extremely handsome and charming fellow. Punnagas were generally taller and darker than nagas, and had hard skin that looked like exoskeleton. Taksak had inherited the frame of punnagas but the smooth skin of nagas. In his youth, he was a carefree fellow and was quite popular with ladies, much to disliking by his elder brother Vasuki. He could change the color of his skin and create magnificent patterns. He doted on his younger sister, Tara, to the point of clouding his judgement. He stops talking to his mother Kadru, when Tara is wed to Brihaspati as part of the agreement. Even after he was made the chief of mahatala, he never took it seriously, instead spent time in philandering. This made his unpopular with makaras, esp. vritra, who had secretly allied with danavas to defeat Garuda army. All this was before his battle with Syena. The resuscitated Taksak had turned into a metallic beast, as half his body was covered by krsn-ayas and the other half had turned sooty by the acid flowing out from it. He turns extremely vengeful and harbors deep hatred for Syena and his garuda army. His singular motivation is to take hold of entire naraka and use the pishacha army to defeat the Devas. He becomes more violent and emotionally unstable as his reliance on pishachas power increases. As it is revealed later that Kali and he were about to be engaged, just before his battle with syena. Abilities and Weapon Taksak was a trained punnage warrior. Even though statecraft did not interest him, but martial techniques did as a way of impressing more ladies. He was a gifted warrior himself but had only fought minor battles before challenging syena. As his body was neither truly naga (soft skinned) nor truly punnaga ( exoskeleton), Tvastr found an ideal specimen for his experiment on the black metal. Since then, he became more powerful and almost indestructible by any known weapon or animal attack. When he, along with his army started fighting pishachas to gain control over them, he sensed that he could extract the rurus from that pishacha. Thus he becomes a collector, much like Yama, but their objective being different. His weapon was an extension to his body, claws made from the same metal. He could dig these claws into anything and crush it using his brute strength.